


Scheduled Meeting

by Germskii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Maximilien x Genji, Maxji, Office Sex, Omnics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germskii/pseuds/Germskii
Summary: Maximilien and Genji have their ‘scheduled meeting’





	Scheduled Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous Maxji fic :3 Enjoy ~

“Have you given any thought to our scheduled meeting?” Genji mused, flipping through a book he picked up on one of Maximilien’s shelves. _Finances… Keys to Business… interesting._

He turned to the omnic with a raised eyebrow and smirk, flipping through some more pages – idly skimming them – before putting the book back.

“Why, of course.” _My little ninja._

Maximilien stared at him, his elbows propped up on the desk, hands folded, his chin relaxing on them.

He had all the time in the world, but he had to admit that he wanted to see the ninja squirm underneath him as he fucked him. The fantasy was finally becoming a reality. If his faceplate would let him, he would have smirked.

He got up from his chair and made his way towards the ninja who was still browsing his shelf.

Genji’s attention was dwindled as he felt Maximilien’s hands settle on his hips.

“Did you think I would forget?” Maximilien whispered to Genji’s ear. He kissed it, sending a flick of omnic energy.

Genji closed his eyes as he felt the omnic’s clothed hardness behind him, ready and wanting. He softly sighed as Maximilien grinded against him, his arousal growing.

“… I thought you did,” Genji whispered, bucking into Maximilien’s hard-on.

It’s been too long since their last meeting; Overwatch kept Genji busy on the daily, and the one time he tried to sneak out, he was caught by Tracer. Good thing she fell for his excuse of trying to clear his mind from past memories. But now, he was finally with the omnic after some months.

Genji turned around to face the omnic, a hand reaching up to caress his smooth faceplate.

“Thinking so little of me now, are you? You disappoint me, Genji. Yet… I am drawn to you,” Maximilien sighed, his hands traveling down to Genji’s bottom, easily lifting him up onto the cabinet.

The action surprised Genji; Maximilien didn’t strike him as the strong type. There was a lot more to know about the omnic than meets the eye.

Genji’s legs wrapped around Maximilien’s waist, closing out the space between them.

“I don’t think of you as little. Not after seeing _this_.”

He cupped Maximilien’s erection. “Maybe I need to be punished for my behavior,” he said, winking at the sentence.

_Yes you do…_

Maximilien kissed him, omnic energy traveling to the ninja’s soft lips. Genji quietly moaned at the touch, his hands exploring the omnic’s chest, fingers working their way to undo the red tie.

He pulled back, face flushed, eyes glowing with lust. “ _Maximilien…_ ”

The sound of his name leaving the ninja’s mouth like that sent waves of pleasure to Maximilien’s cock. He leaned in for another kiss, his patience slowly dying.

Genji pulled back from the embrace. “Wait. Let me clear out the bottom part of my armor.”

Maximilien watched as Genji pressed a button in the center of his chest. It opened up with several other buttons surrounding it. “If I just push here…”

There was a sound – a soft blip – and suddenly Maximilien’s hands were touching skin. _Fascinating…_

He looked down – Genji’s middle was exposed now, along with his ass. Maximilien squeezed him, feeling the soft flesh against his robotic hands. _Very fascinating…_

“Seems as though you are ready,” Maximilien purred. He wasted no time undoing his slacks, fingers unsteady with excitement.

“More than ready; I come prepared,” Genji stated, guiding one of Maximilien’s hands towards his entrance.

It was wet when his finger entered the puckered hole. The omnic looked up at him. “How—”

“Self lubrication, heh heh.” _Thank you, Dr. Ziegler._

His hand went to Maximilien’s cock, tugging it closer to his entrance. The omnic chuckled.

“It seems _you_ forgot about our scheduled meeting, Genji,” he hummed, his cock poking the ninja’s hole. Genji gave a confused look, not sure of what the omnic meant.

Maximilien leaned into his ear. “You did suggest you’d be bent over my desk,” he whispered seductively, voice dripping in want.

Maximilien kissed his forehead when he noticed the ninja’s face turn a striking-red color. The omnic energy sent a shiver down Genji’s spine, making him stutter a bit from the humiliation.

“I did say that, didn’t I?” he asked shyly, hiding his face in Maximilien’s neck.

The omnic gave a small laugh and lifted the ninja once again, legs wrapping around his waist very snugly. He walked them over to the desk, setting Genji down and kissing him once more.

He pulled back, red eyes staring fiercely into Genji’s own.

“Turn around and bend over.”

The order was stern – so much like Maximilien. So… _sexy_.

Genji did as he was told, spreading his legs out for the omnic, his upper torso and arms resting on top of the desk. He gave himself some room for his erection as well, and he wondered if Maximilien would get mad if he stained his office desk.

He felt one of Maximilien’s hands on his hip – firm, but yet, gentle. Maximilien aligned himself, slowly pushing inside. He shuddered at the feeling of Genji all around him, the tip barely going in.

“So _tight_ …” he coarsely said. So tight and so _warm_ , the lubrication easing his access. He felt his servos beginning to heat up; he wasn’t going to last long if Genji felt this good.

Genji mewled as Maximilien stretched him, his cock completely buried inside. “ _Maximilien_ —”

The name coming from his mouth was immediately replaced by a moan. He hid his face on the crook of his arm as Maximilien pumped his hips, both robotic hands holding him in place now.

“ _You’re big—ahh…_ ”

The omnic stifled a small chuckle at the remark. “Thank you for the compliment, Genji,” he said, his voice pitched a bit higher from the pleasure he was receiving. He leaned forward, hips still thrusting. “It’s quite flattering, my little ninja.”

_God, you feel so good…_

“ _Max_ —”

The omnic’s name was the only thing he could think of as his mind was dazed by the pleasure. His hand traveled down to touch himself, moaning as Maximilien kept hitting his sweet spot over and over.

Genji had wanted this ever since the incident on Havana; to run into an alleyway with Maximilien – no one else around them – and just have the omnic have his way with his body. He tried to isolate Maximilien from the others just to have a moment with him; tried to get him alone in the interrogation room… and although he did succeed that time, he almost got caught. There was always someone who came in.

He never thought he would fall for the omnic so easily.

“ _Maximilien…_ ”

Genji stroked faster as Maximilien pounded into him. He clenched tightly around the omnic, earning sweet moans from the man above him.

“If you keep doing that—” Maximilien started saying, but couldn’t help but moan as Genji’s muscles hugged him deliciously. “—I’m not going to last.”

“I don’t intend you to,” Genji panted. He stopped stroking, wanting to finish off by just having Maximilien fuck him good.

The omnic noticed this, and Genji’s hand was soon replaced by Maximilien’s, only this time, he kept a slow pace. “Max!”

Maximilien chuckled lowly. “I don’t intend you to last long either.”

Genji couldn’t help but buck against the hand, each thrust taking more of Maximilien’s cock.

“ _Genji…_ ”

The omnic couldn’t get enough of the ninja. Fucking him in his office with no shame. The chance of someone passing by and hearing their moans was very high. It seemed problematic, but it turned on Maximilien even more.

_Let them hear. You belong to me, Genji Shimada._

Each time he pulled out, Genji would tighten around him. And each time he thrusted back in, he would be taken deeper into the ninja. He looked down at his movements, basking in the sight of Genji’s smooth ass taking his cock with ease.

“What a _lovely_ view,” Maximilien stated. “It’s almost as though you were made for me.”

And then, Genji felt the overstimulation – Maximilien’s cock began to vibrate.

“ _Max!_ ” he cried out.

It was too much for him; the feeling of Maximilien’s hand stroking his length only overwhelmed the pleasure Genji was experiencing. “No! It’s—ahh!—too much!”

Genji came, his seed covering Maximilien’s hand and desk. His vision went white for a second, body shivering and tightly clenching around the omnic – it was enough to send Maximilien over the edge, shooting oil inside him.

They both stayed there for a moment longer, riding out their orgasms, Genji trying to catch his breath. Maximilien’s servos recalibrated back to normal and he slowly pulled out of Genji.

He cleaned himself with a tissue from the desk and wiped off Genji’s cum on his hand. Genji slowly stood up, legs still shaky from the overstimulation.

“You could of told me you could do that,” Genji said, remarking the vibration, cleaning up the stain he left behind on the desk. “I thought I was going to die.”

“Where’s the fun in spoiling the plot?” Maximilien mused. “And don’t exaggerate; I know you enjoyed it.”

He fixed his slacks and tie, smoothing out any wrinkles on his suit.

Genji smirked, pushing the button on his chest once more. The armor instantly covered him, hiding out anything that ever happened.

“So… when can we do this again?”

The question surprised the omnic, and he pondered.

“Are you going to request a specific position for next time?”

Genji blushed, clearing his throat.

“N-no… unless _you_ want something… specific,” he said quietly, trying to look away to hide his red face.

Maximilien’s hand tilted his chin so that he was facing him. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you do all the work while I lay down next time.”

The words slowly processed to Genji’s brain. “You want me to… ride you?”

His eyes widened with excitement, and Maximilien gave a small laugh at the reaction.

“If that’s what you call it—” he leaned in and kissed Genji. “—then yes.”


End file.
